Ultimate Street Fighter Forever: Part 15B
by CosmicTeen
Summary: In this chapter the Bloker makes his new gang and Master of Rape takes a visit to Baskin Robbins to help Retard X. What will happen? Keep reading to find out!


Part 15B: Massacer at Baskin Robbin and Gang of THe Bloker

Soemwhere in space: the exploded parts of the missile from Thomas Dhalsim's lab and the dust particals of him body were being radioactivated by the heat of The Sun. Then an asteroids came and All the parts got trapped inside a small black hole of cosmic energy and sun power, and then all the dust part of Thomas Dhalsim body and the exploded missile from the laboaratoy and also of them asteroids all got fused together by the outer space gravity and the radioactive material of the Sun's atmosphere and of the Moon and the Earth's atmosphere. THen a ghostly voice saud "You have failed the World, Dhalsim" and all the parts fused together to form a new body made of dust body parts, asteroids, and explded missile parts "We are giving you one final chance. You now have the Power to change time and also to do Yoga attacks and Karate moves, and from this day forward you are known as: Golden Thomas. Now go and face your destiny!"

This parts takes place before Part 16.

Retard X was acting strangely and Master of Rape got annoyed. "We must find Bison. What do you want now?" Retard X got on his hands and knees like an gorilla and slammed the ground with his open palms "DUH DUH" he said. Master of Rape could not understand the powerfu retard, but he thought that Retard X might want ice cream because retards like ice cream a lot. "You know, I used to know a guy who-" "DUH DUH DUHH" said Retard X. "Very well" said Master of Rape "But after this, we will go rape and kill President Bison" Master of Rape clenched his fist and smiled eerily.

"You all look so sad!" said hte Blocker as he circled the group of shackalled bank workers. "Now, let's see which one of you two boys havses the strongerst penos" he said as he pullled out a large knife and a machine gun. One Bank worker was so scared that he urinate on his pants and leg an on the floor "Piss?" warned the Bloker "This is what I get in return? Piss? I am here to liberate you!" The Bloker looked around for anyone who was Black. "Ah yes" he said "Bring me that musclebound Black bank teller" and one of The Bllioker's goons made the Black go over to the Bloker "Let me give you an example of what I can do for you" said the Bloker. "Now' he said "let's see which one of you two bots haves the strongers penis" Then the Bloker jabbed a knife into the Black's pants where his penis was and cut in a circular fashion but the knife was perpendicular to the ground so the handle was facing outward and he blade was horizontal in the air when it went into the Black's penis area. THe Black screamed in pain as The Bloker cut violently and penis blood and semen were flying all over the placec. Then with one final stab, The Bloke tore the Black Bank Teller's penis off and the Black fell to the ground hoolding his are where his penis was before the Bloker cut it offed. :Now watch as I find the strongest black!' yelled the Bloker as he jammed the Black's penis into the Black's eye socket and wiggled it around, destroying the Black's brain while it was insiade his head. "Stand up" and the the Black stood up. "From this day forwad, you are known as Strong And Giant Black and you will answer only to me" said The Bloker. "duh duh nigger nigger duh" said Strong And Giant Black. "ha ha ha ha" laughed the Bloker "This city is mine!"

Master of Rape and Retard X walked into Baskin Robbin ice cream restaurant and "Hello. How may I serve you today?" said the teenager. Master of Rape casually barricaded the doors from the inside and turned around and walked up to the counter. Retard X was mistified by the ice cream cake that was inside the closet that had ice in it so that th cakes can stay frozen so that they do not melt when people buys they. "I want you to make me a shake" said Master of Rape . The teen was puzzalled "Which flavor?" Master of Rape said "Make one that a retard would want. I do not eat such things" and then the teenager said "Okay sir, one moment please" and he turned around to use the shake machine "No" said Master of Rape "Use this" and he brandished Sagat's Psycho Penis and the teenager was stunned "is that...a penis?" Master of Rape laughed "It is not just any penis, boy. It is the penis that will help me rule the world! ha ha ha" The teenager took Sagat's Psycho Penis from Master of Rape and it flopped in his hand and glowed purple. Then the manager wlaked out "Is there something I can help with?" Master of Rape looked at the manager "That depends" he said "How much are you willing to lose today?" The manager was confused but then Master of Rape lept over the counter and grabbed the Manager by his neck "ha ha ha" he said "I am going to rape and kill everyone !" and all the people of Baskin Robbin were terrified.

The Bloker and his goons and Strong And Giant Black all went to the TV Station. "I want you to make this city into my image" said The Bloker as he put lipstick on the Producer of the television station "Or I will kill everyone here. ha ha ha" THe Prodcer was so scared that he urinate on hiseld and fecal atter came out of his asshole and semen came out of his penis and asshole, and he was crying and he was sweating and he urinated on hiself and on his legs and on the floor, and he was shaking and his eyes were twitching and he releaesd fecal matter becasue his asshole relaxed since he was sccared, and his penis hole relaxed so semen came out. He was terrrificed of the Bloker's might. "SUre, anything you want" he said and he pressed a button "Plese don't hurt us" and then THe Bloker say "Thanks, chum" and he took out a machine gun and started blasting the entire television studio and all the bodies were flying all over the place "a haha haha" said the Bloker. Bullets were tearing trhgouh the bodies and one went into the Producer's face and came out the back of his ear and blew his skull apart and his ear off, and some of his brains came out. "hahaha" said te Boker"I have the strongest penis of all!" and then the Bloker looked out the windo of the skyscrapper and saw that all the signs in the city said "Why so serious' and "Lets see which one of you two boy have the stronget pesnis" The Bloker "ha ha ha" and kept shiooting the machine gun and there was blood and brain, bones and cartilege all over the television studio.

The manager at Baskin Robbings was sweating and piss came out. "Please don't hurt us, I will give you whatever you want" he said. Master of Rape laughed "I just want a shake for my retarded friend, and then I will rape and kill everyone! ha ha ha" And Retard X was clapping and "duh duh DUH" and jummping up and down and the Basking Bibbins was shaking and the ceiling was breaking apart. "Who's first?" asked Master of Rape as he paced around the Baskong Ribbins. A father stood up "I won't let you hurt my family" he warned. Master of Rape stopped and turned around. "You won't let me HURT them? ha ha ha. I don't want to hurt anyone. I want to RAPE and KILL you all! ha ha ha!" and Master of Rape threw the father behind the counter "Tie him up!" he yelled, so Retard X jumped behind the counter and held the Father down so he can't move "No, no! Don't hurt my family!" and Master of Rape went up to the Father's son "What is your name, child?" he said to the boy. "Billy" said the boy. Then the mother stood up "Get away from him your monetser!" she yelled. Master of Rape grabbed the woman's skull with one and hand and crushed inwardly cracking and smashing her skull into powder, then he dropped her lifeless body to the ground. "Billy? That's a good name. I had a boy that I called Billy. His real name was William. " said Master of Rape. The boy nodded and then Master of Rape CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CCENCSOERF CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED

CENSORED CENSORED CESOEDCENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CCENCSOERF CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CANSORED SENCSRED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CCENCSOERF CENSORED CENSORED CENSOREDCENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENROED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CCENCSOERF CENSORED CENSORED CENSOREDCENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CCENCSOERF CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CCENCSOERF CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED

"Ha ha ha" joked Master of Rape as he stood up. "Do you like when I CENORED and CENSOED a CENSORED?" The boy's father fell to the ground as Retard X released him "no...oh, God no..." said the father. "Just kill me now. Just do it" said the father. Master of Rape paced around "Not yet." he said "Where is my GODDAM SHAKE?" he screamed. Silence blanketed the Baskun Robbuns. "Retard X!" yelled Master of Rape "Bring me the manager" and so Retard X grabbed the mannager and jumped over the counter and went over to Master of Rape, and slammed the manager inot the floor in front of Master of Rape "Such so service, my friend" said Master of Rape and then he stepped on the manager's head, breaking his skull and one of his eyes came out a little"please no, I will make the shake" he said. "You had your chance. The boy can do it. Boy!" screamed master of rape as he looked at the teen "Where is my retard's shake? Bring it now" and he held his foot on the manager's head.

The teenager scrambled to finsih the shake and his hands were trembelling. He ran around the counter and gave it to Retard X "DUH DUH DUH" creamed retard X as he grabbed the shake and threw the entire thing in his mouth. "CHOMP CHOMP DUH DUH CHOMP" say Retard X. Master of Rape put his hand on the teen's shoulder "I'm going to ask you to help me here, boy" he said. THen he handed the teen a serrated knife with a seventeen millimeter diamter blades and a handle with snake skin on it "I need you to cut out your manager's eyes" THe manager was screaming and struggling to get out from Master of Rape's boot, but he wasn't strong enough. The teen was terrified and took the knife "I don't know if I can" he said. Master of Rape squeezed the teen's shoulder "You have no choice." he said.

THe teen got down on his knees and held the knife to the manager's eyes. "No, God no! Please don't do this PLEASE" say the manager as he pissed all over the place. The teen was shaking and the knife was shaking, and he started to put the knife closer to the manager's face "That's it, boy. Do it" said Master of Rape. The teen slowly pressed the knife into the managers skin just beneath his eye, and he knew that it wwould get easier as he started to cut. Then he cut circle diagonally wise around his managers eye that was still in the socket and Master of Rape slowly appiled pressure to the Manager's head as the teen cut his eye. The eye started t slolwy come out ":holy god no! No!" screamt eh manager as blood was spraying everwhere. "Just kill me!" he yelled. Then the eye popped out and was hanging by skin wires and vains. "Now cut his eyes out boy" said Master of Rape. The teen grabbed one of the manager's eyeballs with one hand and started sawing the skin wires with the knife in his other hand "NO ! Oh my god please no!" yelled the manager in agnoy. The eye fell out and then the teen grabbed the other one that was already out, and Master of Rape applied more pressure to the managers skull to make the eye easier to remove "I am merciful. I am helping you, boy" said Master of Rape. "Now cut out his other eye." and the teen started sawig the skin wires and vains and blookd was everywhere and the manager was screaming. Then the other eye fell out and rolled away. Master of Rape released his boot from the managers head. "Good work boy" he said to the teen.

Master of Rape nodded to Retard X "no,... what does that mean, no!" screamed the teen as Retard X dragged him away. Master of Rape grabbed the manager and brought him over to the father. "Shall I kill him first?" Master of Rape asked the Father. THe father was coveed in piss and shit and semen because he was so scared ad he said "Just do whatever you're going to do. You made up your mind the moment you-" BANG and Master of Rape shot the father in the fac with a shotgun, exploding him skull and there was brains and blood and bones all over the place. The manager pissed all over himself. "Are you glad that you came in to work today, fool?" asked Master of Rape. "Be thankful that you have fed my army on this day. It will be your last" and then Master of Rape slammed the manager down on the counter and jammed the shake machine into his empty eye socket and turned it on, and took off the manager's pants. "Now I will rape and kill you!"he said.

The sounds of Master of Rape killing and raping the Basking RObbnings manager and Retard X tearing the teenager apart lim from lim could be heard from miles. The camera pans out and the entire city is saying "Now lets see which one of you two boys have the strongest penis" on all the signs and lights and digital advertisement things on the buildings, and all the lights were green and purple because The Bloker has taken over the citty.

Stay tuned for the next parts when the story really heats up! Make sure to always read the secondary chapters with your internet browsing if you want the full story of the tale! Until next time!


End file.
